1. Priority
Priority is claimed as under 35 U.S.C. §119 to Chinese patent application No. CN200810120391.5, filed Aug. 25, 2008. The disclosure of this priority application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is vibration motors, and in particular spring-sheet-type vibration motors.
3. Background
A motor in the background art is provided in KR100533590B1. The motor comprises: an output shaft projecting from a front end of a motor body, a power supplying terminal electrically coupled to the motor body, a contact of the terminal is disposed near a rear of the motor body, the terminal has an elastic force in a direction generally perpendicular to the output shaft; the terminal is formed by bending an elastic material and comprises: a first portion extending substantially parallel to the output shaft from the motor body; a second portion curving from the front end of the first portion; a third portion, formed a contact, projecting outward in a curve manner from the rear end of the second portion. The terminal is only mounted on the rear end of the motor body, while the first portion, the second portion and the third portion of the terminal are away from the motor body and in a free state. In cases where the motor is assembled into other instruments, it is easy for the contact of the third portion to move and detach from its predetermined electric contact on the circuit board so that a bad electric connection occurs.
Another motor disclosed in JP2007-336617A comprises: a motor body, an output shaft projecting from a front end of the motor body, an end cap being disposed near a rear of the motor body, a terminal supporting portion extending from the lower end of the end cap towards the front end of the motor body; the motor has two power supplying terminals, each terminal is composed of two individual parts which are a first portion and a second portion, the first portion comprises a radial-direction section fixed to the end cap and an axial-direction section extending from the lower end of the radial-direction section towards the front end of the motor body, the second portion is fixed to the axial-direction section of the first portion with a rivet, the second portion comprises a middle section slanting and extending downwards the rear end of the motor body and a free end formed by curving upwards the lower end of the middle section. Since the terminal is composed of two individual parts, the number of the components increases, whereby it is inconvenient to manufacture and assemble them.